


Lovely

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Pretty [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Puns, Boners, College, College Parties, Communication, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Exploration of gender expression, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Prompt:Halloween CostumesThe stockings stopped high on his thighs in a thick black band that bit a little into the meat of him like Shouyou's fingers when they got too handsy. Next were the tiny clips with straps that pulled over the top of his legs in a line to his undies, and under the straining satin, to reach the belt. A tight, black long-sleeved shirt with a modest but pretty neckline showed off his collarbones, and then a black skirt stepped into that fit snug to his waist and flowed out to highlight his hips, just short enough that when he leaned forward to get the cape, Shouyou could see a peek of soft, bare skin above the thigh-highs.





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> This fic is a _prelude_ to NSFW November, a HQ ficlet fest I’ve made up entirely on my own (jk it’s kinktober but i’m late to the party), and which I will be posting fic for throughout the month if things go well! Of course, I'll only be cross-posting to AO3 belatedly due to the amount of work I'm trying to do, so keep an eye out on Tumblr and I'll publish everything here in early December!  <3

The door, painted a dull red with a wreath of maple leaves hanging on the knocker, was unlocked, so Shouyou let himself in and bounced into the genkan with a loud, wolfy howl that echoed through the small house. He dropped his backpack and reluctantly removed his brand new black high-tops, grinning at himself in the mirror as he tugged on the lapels of his black suit jacket and ruffled a gloved hand through the wild mop of curls over his forehead. Compared to the rest of him right now, the hair probably wouldn’t be too noticeable — under his jacket he wore a bodysuit emblazoned with with the glow-in-the-dark outlines of a skeleton, clavicle and sternum and ribs striping down his chest to meet all the other little bones of hips and legs and feet. He’d gotten the white foundation on but panicked when he’d opened up the black stuff in the Halloween kit, so he thought he should leave the rest to the experts. Well, _one_  of the experts, in particular.

“Babe?” he called when — rudely — no one, expert or otherwise, answered his holiday greeting. Not even the three other roommates residing in the house called back (and they responded to his pet names often, with relish).

Soft music played from the back of the house, so he followed the tinny sounds past the staircase and the kitchen to the only first-floor bedroom and the bedroom he knew best, leaning through the doorway with a hand held out.

Kageyama was propped against his desk in his bathrobe, hair freshly blow-dried but still slightly damp in that effortlessly sexy way that always made Shouyou stare a little longer. (Not that he’d been shy about his appreciation _once,_ since they got together several years ago.) Long legs splayed to knobbly ankles and pale feet on the blue rug, revealing black painted toes. He was just barely avoiding chewing on his fingernails, makeup half-way done, lined eyes staring a little blankly at the outfit that was laid out on the bed opposite while his phone played music in the dock behind him, before he shook himself and spotted Shouyou in the doorway.

“Boo!” Shouyou said, and Kageyama’s eyes went wide.

Kageyama stood up to his full — fantastic — height and brushed a hand over his own head before squeaking out in uncharacteristic enthusiasm, “You _cut your hair._ ”

With an appreciative laugh, Shouyou stepped into the room and spun before coming to stand in front of his boyfriend, hooking one skeleton-gloved hand into the loop of Kageyama’s robe and tugging him gently forward. “Look good?” he asked, before stretching up and smacking a kiss to his cheek.

“Fuck, of course,” Kageyama said, leaning into Shouyou's embrace and tugging lightly on a curl over his temple. “I’ve been talking about your shaggy middle school hair forever, but an _undercut?_ ”

“I was going for a heart attack. How’d I do?”

“Pretty close,” Kageyama mumbled, preoccupied.

“How ‘bout my costume?”

“Deadly,” Kageyama replied, so flat that it almost flew over Shouyou's head, and he snapped at the orange elastic bow tie around Shouyou's neck before slipping a hand over the lycra that covered Shouyou's ass, fingers tracing over the bumps of the printed-on hip bone.

“Wait. ‘Deadly,’” Shouyou repeated. “Oh my god.”

“I think we can officially say who’s smarter now.”

Shouyou rolled his eyes. “You need to help me with my skeleton face.”

Kageyama smirked a little before holding out his palm.

They stayed tucked together as Kageyama dipped careful fingers into the black paint Shouyou had produced from his pocket, and applied it to Shouyou’s eyes and under his cheeks until he was sufficiently gaunt and hollow. He held him still to add an extra layer of sort of sparkly powder under his eyebrows before penciling lines over his lips, from the makeup bag spilling out on his dresser.

“There,” he said, that familiar look of satisfaction in his eye — different from triumph on the court, but not too much. Just pleased in a softer way. Shouyou sometimes thought it was because Kageyama had struggled with delicate things, with being vulnerable or approachable all his life, that he reveled in the precise loveliness that you drew with a smear of lip gloss.

Not that it mattered. Really, all that Shouyou was concerned with was how happy Kageyama was. Although, sometimes he was curious.

“Gonna party in your bathrobe?” Shouyou asked eventually, pinching Kageyama’s side through the fluffy robe.

Kageyama smacked at his hand and groaned, a flush rising up to his cheeks as he glared at Shouyou for a brief moment before it gave way to a nervous bite on the inside of his cheek. “…No,” he replied. “Don’t be stupid.”

“It’s my natural state.”

“Shut up—” Another smack on Shouyou's arm. It would’ve been his hair, but Shouyou was pretty sure Kageyama wanted to preserve his new fancy hairdo more than he wanted to noogie him, which was pretty amazing. He should get haircuts more often! “I’m just… I’m nervous.”

Shouyou watched Kageyama watch the little black outfit on the bed for a long moment. “Yeah?” he asked, arm slipping around Kageyama’s waist. “That’s okay. You don’t have to do this.”

Kageyama clicked his tongue.

“You’re gorgeous no matter what, to be honest,” Shouyou said, and leaned up to kiss Kageyama on the lips, but a big hand pressed hard against the sternum printed on his chest and shoved him away.

“No, no, no! Face paint goes on your face, not mine!”

“No kissing?” Shouyou pouted, but the way Kageyama was glaring made it a little hard not to laugh.

“No!”

“Then put on your sexy outfit so we can go to the party and then come home faster, and I can kiss you and mess up your pretty makeup.”

He could tell from the way Kageyama’s blush spread down under the fold of his robe that it worked. Huffing, Kageyama stomped to the bed and dropped his robe unceremoniously, muscled and flushed and perfect and _naked_  except for a cute pair of silky red undies, as Shouyou looked on smugly.

He started with the simple garter belt. And then, the stockings, scraggly-looking until he leaned over and tucked his toes in, pulling the fabric slowly over his smooth leg like a reverse tease. The tights were a crisscross of black netting, which was as mesmerizing as it was confusing.

(Shouyou was easily confused, but had always been one to roll with it. As mentioned, Kageyama _always_  looked good.)

The stockings stopped high on his thighs in a thick black band that bit a little into the meat of him like Shouyou's fingers when they got too handsy. Next were the tiny clips with straps that pulled over the top of his legs in a line to his undies, and under the straining satin, to reach the belt. A tight, black long-sleeved shirt with a modest but pretty neckline showed off his collarbones, and then a black skirt stepped into that fit snug to his waist and flowed out to highlight his hips, just short enough that when he leaned forward to get the cape, Shouyou could see a peek of soft, bare skin above the thigh-highs.

The music switched over to a more upbeat rock song, shaking Shouyou out of his staring contest with his boyfriend's ass as said boyfriend lifted the fluttering black fabric and placed it over his shoulders, snapping a small slip of fabric around his neck, and then slipping the ends of the fabric over his fingers. A headband, fuzzy with pointy bat-ears, tucked over his lightly mussed hair, and then he turned to stride to his dresser where a tube of lipstick sat waiting.

"Hold on, hold on," Shouyou called out, and Kageyama rolled his eyes before holding his arms out and doing an embarrassed little twirl. The cape, with its scalloped bat-wing cut beneath his arms, billowed a little with the flirty spin of his skirt, revealing even _more_  skin and making Shouyou's mouth fill a little with saliva.

Whatever, he was allowed to be the gross one — it balanced Kageyama's particular sweetness out.

The embarrassment faded a little when Kageyama came to a stop and spotted Shouyou's expression, and he plucked the lipstick from his dresser before walking over to him, uncapping the tube and slowly, slowly applying his lipstick, eyes hooded and smoky, lips parted in a relaxed 'O' as he lingered in Shouyou's space.

"Man, I hate face paint so much right now," Shouyou muttered, eyes darting all over Kageyama's face as he watched him steadily, marking his lips with blood-red lipstick. "You look..." Shouyou shook his head. "Very kissable."

Almost forgetting himself, Kageyama leaned down and pulled Shouyou's lapel aside to press a biting kiss just above the elastic bow tie around his neck, probably leaving a very obvious print of his lips to peek above his collar.

Shouyou swallowed.

"Me too," Kageyama said, mouth tilting a little into that tiny smile of his, before he turned away and grabbed his boots with their tiny boost of a heel.

"Ready?" Shouyou asked once he'd put them on, and Kageyama looked at him, fidgeting with his ears and then his tights.

"Not sure."

"You can do anything. With me, you're invincible."

Kageyama fought against another smile and held out his hand, and their fingers tangled together as they made their way out.

—

The thing about Kageyama, and him, and Kageyama's thing about pretty clothes, and _their_  thing about Kageyama's pretty clothes, was that... they'd decided they were ready to share it with the world, in theory.

But, in practice? Shouyou was having... a _thing_  about their _thing._

Kageyama looked... so damn good. And it was clear Kageyama could feel it, too.

The moment they'd opened the door to the party, friends had gasped and crowed appreciatively, the energy as welcoming and open as it had been the first day he'd tried on a skirt in Kiyoko's apartment, surrounded by strangers who couldn't care less what he wanted to wear, only that he felt good doing it. And, if he hadn't been so _gorgeous_  and _tall_  and _amazing,_ the night might have passed by with lots of candy and dancing and syrupy drinks and not much else.

But, people kept noticing.

Everyone was charmed by his costume, and his makeup, and his legs, and his nails, and everything great about him, whistling and praising and chatting to him all night.

And Kageyama was basically a tractor-beam with how brightly he blushed and how big he smiled under the attention (still a small smile, but huge in comparison). Watching at Kageyama’s side or from nearby as they shuffled under cobwebs and through police tape around the house, Shouyou could almost see him trembling with how good he felt. How different he could be. How he opened up.

Shouyou tried not to pout.

He loved how it made Kageyama feel, ached a little under his glow-in-the-dark ribs from it, but... did he have to share that feeling with the world all night? Would it become something other than _their thing,_  after this?

The night got a little messier and sillier the longer they stayed, the music thumping and the dance floor expanding, until it was pretty much just another drunken college party, just with costumes (although costumes weren't too rare at any time of year). Kageyama got dragged into a group of girls dressed as sexy... barn animals, or something, and he fit right in, curiously following along as they taught him how to dance and move his hips and lift his arms as the songs played one after the other.

Shouyou marked his beer up with white and black paint as he sipped (and maybe chewed frustratedly) from his plastic cup on the sidelines as his boyfriend swayed his hips, long eyelashes dusting his cheeks as the purple and green lights flashed over him in his pretty outfit, skirt flipping and teasing as he moved.

They made eye contact, and Shouyou watched him stumble a little, fishnetted knees rubbing together before he steadied himself and looked down, starting to dance more deliberately, if a little nervous again. His hands fluttered to his neck, his hair, cape lifting, and that revealed his narrow waist as he twisted and moved, before he slipped his hands down along his silhouette, framing his hips and teasing at the hem of his short skirt.

Shouyou made it about half-a-song before he was marching toward him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him through the crowd.

—

They crashed into the upstairs bathroom in under a minute, Kageyama's mouth on Shouyou's neck, Shouyou's hands up Kageyama's skirt. Rubbing urgently over his satin underwear, Shouyou groaned when Kageyama slapped at his chin when he leaned in to kiss.

" _Dammit!_ "

"Not yet, not yet," Kageyama gasped, biting not-so-apologetically over Shouyou's neck again. "I am _not_  going back out there with a white chin."

Shouyou shoved him to his knees.

"This work, gorgeous?"

Kageyama's eyes went dark so suddenly, it was a little spooky. _Very_  thankful his costume had two parts, Shouyou shoved his tight pants down and let Kageyama’s manicured fingers stroke him to full hardness, before his red-stained lips wrapped around his dick and sent him reeling. He closed his eyes for a long moment, blissed out on the wet-hot familiarity of his boyfriend's beautiful mouth, before he started muttering —

Kageyama's fingers bit into his ass for a sharp moment before he shook a little.

" — What?" Shouyou asked, blinking muzzily down and thumbing at Kageyama's mouth as he pulled off, eyes squinted and shoulders shaking.

"Nice 'boner,'" Kageyama said with a sly grin, even better with lightly smudged lipstick, and swallowed him down before he could say anything coherent.

"Oh my fucking — you're so lucky you're so fucking pretty because that was the w — ohhh, _fuck,_  baby, that's — "

Kageyama moaned around his dick, sucking eagerly, sloppily.

"Aw, I wanna get you in your bed so bad," Shouyou rambled. "Wanna, wanna just — pull those little red undies aside and fuck you 'til you're all messed — "

Kageyama's fingernails scraped across his bare ass before he pulled off, licked his palm and circled Shouyou's shaft, lips returning to suck, tongue peeking out to lap at the head and make his eyes roll back. "Want you to... Want you, _too,_ " he whispered against Shouyou's dick before sucking him in for a few long, hard pulls. His voice was raspy when he popped off to say, "Want you to fill me up and — and tell me how much you — "

"You know I want you so bad, Tobio," Shouyou said, head lolling to his shoulder as he tried not to look at the vision kneeling at his feet, pressing into his hair with a shaky hand as Kageyama took in deep breaths. "All the time. You're so, so beautiful, babe."

Kageyama's voice cracked and he leaned his forehead into Shouyou's clenching stomach as his hand faltered around Shouyou's dick. His other hand was mysteriously missing.

"Tobio?" Shouyou nearly crooned. Kageyama's little cape fluttered as his arm moved. "Touching yourself, your gorgeous cock?"

"Shouyou," he gasped.

"C'mere. Get up here," Shouyou demanded, and even on shaky legs, Kageyama obeyed. "Don't mess up your outfit. Here."

They shoved his undies to his ankles and Kageyama dizzily lifted his skirt, revealing his flushed dick, hard as ever and wet-pink at the tip where it peeked out of the foreskin.

Shouyou shoved him around and pushed him down against the sink, glancing at the skeleton boy in the mirror, with his flushed bat-girl-boyfriend looking desperately at him in the reflection, hands white-knuckling the edge of the sink as he barely propped himself up against it. He spotted the bottle of lotion next to the hand soap and lunged for it, pressing his hard-on into Kageyama's ass (and up his little skirt) as he did so, and pumped the pink, flowery stuff into his hand before slicking his dick up and tapping at Kageyama’s ankle so he'd spread his legs just a little.

"Shouyou — "

"Don't worry, gorgeous," he breathed, and groaned when he nudged his dick between Kageyama's legs, just above the biting line of his thigh-highs. Kageyama whined a little with him, squeezing his thighs gently together as Shouyou leaned in close and wrapped his lotion-slick fingers around his boyfriend's dick.

Thumb rubbing between Kageyama’s legs, Shouyou stretched a little over his arched back and sucked a forbidden kiss into his nape above his collar, before clamping his other hand over his waist and leaning back to fuck between his thighs. They made quick work of it, temples damp and groans muffled as the thumping stereo floated up through the floor from the party downstairs.

Shouyou felt lost, watching the hurt little dip of Kageyama's expression, his smeared lips, his glassy eyes, his flushed cheeks, and stroked him under his skirt until he was squirming, fucking onto his dick like he did when he was most desperate, under the covers in the dark, with Shouyou's hand gentle around his neck and lips gentler at his ear.

"Tobio, your legs — you're so soft, so pretty for me, baby," Shouyou said, gritting his teeth when his boyfriend squeezed his legs harder. Shouyou pumped him faster, stroking along his foreskin in a slippery mess of precome and lotion, and whispered, "Fuck, you're always so good. You're so beautiful, I love how beautiful you are for me. Gonna come? Tell me when — "

"C-coming," Kageyama stuttered out, head nearly knocking into the mirror as he fumbled to lift his skirt and jerked against the rim of the sink, come spattering a little on the cabinet and the floor. " _Shouyou,_ " he groaned a little, reaching between his legs to slip his wet fingers against Shouyou's dick snug between his thighs, and Shouyou's vision went a little spotty as he joined him, coming into his cupped hand.

They bumped each other, probably bruising a couple elbows and hips as they jostled for scattered underwear and grabbed tissues. Shouyou jumped nearly a foot to hoist his pants back up before helping his boyfriend (a little brainlessly) dab with a wet tissue at the bit of his tights that got messy, and mopped at the floor with some toilet paper.

Thankfully, they weren't so drunk they left a disgusting mess behind, Shouyou thought idly, remembering some other mistakes they'd made fondly. He squeezed Kageyama's waist as he darted to fix his makeup, and they shared a quiet, flushed look before Shouyou reached for the door.

They opened it onto a line of very unimpressed witches and werewolves and ghosts queued in the hallway, but Kageyama didn't shy away, he leaned heavily into his relaxed posture, one hand on his hip and the other around Shouyou's lapel, and tugged him downstairs and out of the house.

—

At home, Kageyama rode him with his tights and garter belt (and bat-ears) still on. But, not before he'd helped Shouyou out of his skeleton paint.

Shouyou snuggled up to his boyfriend after and stroked his knuckles up and down his shivering shoulder, his muscled bicep, and thought about how good he'd look on Monday at volleyball practice.

"What are you thinking?"

Shouyou blinked and looked up at Kageyama on their shared pillow. He'd wiped his make-up away, and was still gorgeous as ever, face soft with comfort and satisfaction and happiness.

"I'm thinking 'bout how I love you a lot," Shouyou said.

Kageyama was quiet for a little bit. Shouyou was sure they'd said it before, but sometimes, in quiet moments, it was clear they meant it _more_ than before.

It stunned Kageyama a little, overwhelmed him maybe more than all the praise Shouyou had thrown at him today.

"What are you thinking? How're you feeling?" Shouyou asked.

"I'm — I feel good. You..." He started over after another long moment. "Tonight was good. Right?"

"Oh, yeah," Shouyou agreed, voice dipping. "You were so cute and everyone knew it. You were smiling so much."

Kageyama rolled and pressed his face into the pillow a little, going shy again. "It was nice," he mumbled.

"Everyone got you riled up a little with all those compliments! You were all — " He wiggled against the duvet to demonstrate, grinning as Kageyama's blush became evident even in the low light of the room. "I was a little jealous, to be honest, but it was nice to see you being appreciated."

Kageyama lifted his hand and carded his fingers through Shouyou's hair. "You know, I wasn't all — _whatever_  — because of them, right?"

"Whad'you mean?" Shouyou shifted to lean his head in his hand, propped up by his elbow so he could lean over his boyfriend (a rare occasion).

"Shouyou," Kageyama sighed. "You were staring at me all night. I don't think there was a second I was looking at you, that you were looking anywhere else. One of the girls I danced with told me you were gonna _eat_  me."

Shouyou gaped at him a little, feeling his own face heat up. "No way."

"It's not like it's a mystery," he grumbled, "how you make me feel."

"Tobio..."

"Every time someone said something nice, I remembered a time you said it first, or better, or meant it more, and it was... a lot."

"A lot," Shouyou repeated.

"Yeah," Kageyama gusted out. "I couldn't care less about anyone else, honestly."

"That's fair. True Kageyama style."

Kageyama flicked at his forehead, but softened it with a distracted trace of his thumb over Shouyou's eyebrow. "I like how you make me feel nice and wanted and stuff. You know... somehow... what to say and I'm a puddle," he said, quiet. "It's our thing."

Shouyou looked at him, at the relaxed line of his brow, the slope of his nose, at his eyes still darkened with hints of mascara, and leaned down to kiss his lips. His hand knit into Kageyama's hair as Kageyama's fingers dragged up Shouyou's spine, and they kissed slowly. Kageyama opened to him, bloomed like he did when Shouyou said nice things, and lapped gently at Shouyou's tongue as they held each other.

After a long, long, sleepy while, Kageyama sighed against him and whispered, "I love you," eyes slipping closed.

Shouyou kissed a smile into his cheek, cuddling close and feeling very nice and wanted.

He was starting to really _get_  the thing about their thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
